


A Thousand Leagues Across the Mobius Coast (A Thousand Fathoms Under the Moon)

by sleepyshiba



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Haseul goes on a personal quest; to restore the once great coalition of pirates, the Admirals of the Black, notorious pirate captains who banded together to coexist in the Mobius Coast and her surrounding seas and isles.But the old coalition is long gone; most of the pirate captains succumbing to the harsh seven seas, those who made it far in life are now old and retired or gone in hiding. It's up to Haseul to round up a new generation of pirates, those that share her ambition of glory and infamy.xloona as 17th century pirates au





	1. map of Mobius Coast

**Author's Note:**

> ahoy! just wanted to write a story about loona as pirates. inspired by another loona fic called When Lightning Strikes and by the many pirate movies i recently watched 
> 
> EDIT: a plot suddenly hit me lmao. chapters will alternate the perspectives of the characters: example is one is yeojin, the next is another member. the timeline will NOT be in chronological order unless stated otherwise. there will be multiple story lines and they'll be unfolding at the same time as the others, some might even effect another story line.
> 
> warning: updates will be sporadic lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9/3/19 update: i made a map for this au! wow, this is a first for me lol  
> not a chapter update but i have been writing for this story, i'm still planning the chapters and the storyline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> map legend:   
> orange = Royal Navy Forts   
> yellow = sugar plantations/warehouses   
> green = minor port cities   
> white = regular locations   
> blue = Crescent Island, also serves as Coalition HQ   
> LYONS = one of two major port cities, Royal Navy is also stationed here   
> CYGNUS = two of two major port cities, Royal Navy is also stationed here

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184025287@N03/48670808792/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. sink / swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's start this off with froggo :D

Yeojin’s bare feet carried her across the deck of the _Hawker_ , a galleon class pirate ship. She didn’t need no clunky boots or silly sandals, her feet were quicker without ‘em. And so they remained bare, despite the crew often offering to buy her a pair.

 

The deck was crowded with the ship’s crew, each body moving in tandem as they carried out the tasks set by their Captain.

 

Yeojin ducked and weaved through the sweaty mass of bodies, easily keeping up with the hectic pace of the sailors. No doubt she was stinkin’ of the same sea-salt and sun-dried stench. Like the dried fruit and jerky the ship’s cook was so fond of making.

 

She carried herself just fine. The last ship she boarded wasn’t quite as nice these knuckleheads. The scars on all her knuckles could attest to that fact.

 

“Oi, watch it lass!” Yeojin sidestepped a burly sailor carrying a crate of munitions. “You’re lucky yer so light on yer feet!”

 

“Can’t say the same ‘bout you!” Yeojin laughed as she scurried away. The sailors around them barked out a bout of laughter.

  


 

 

She scrambled up the main mast, hauling herself up to the crow’s nest. The ship’s jolly roger unfurled and fluttered against the wind. She scooped up the spyglass lying about and scanned the horizon. A spin round the mast and she caught sight of their target: a lone traveling merchant ship. “Bingo!”

 

“Oiiiiiiii!” She hollered down the mast as she hung from the edge of the crow’s nest. Her mates always said she had a healthy set o’ lungs. “12 o’clock!”

 

“YARR!” The Captain called out from his place at the helm, acknowledging Yeojin’s shouting. The feather plume attached to the Captain’s hat swayed with each of his dramatic motion. He looked out to the deck with a hearty grin, his fist raised like they had already won the fight, “You heard the lass! Yer treasure awaits!”

 

The crew cried out in unison, their cutlasses swingin’ and their voices singing against the accompanied dull roar of the high seas.

 

“Full sail ahead!”

 

Yeojin’s grin matched the rest of the crew. She hopped down onto the main yard, fingers flying as she let loose the sails with the others.

 

Just to their luck, a mighty strong wind hit them and carried the sails. Salty ocean water splashed against the hull, spilling a bit onto the main deck. The direction of the ship changed, now heading straight towards the merchant ship.

  


 

 

Yeojin dangled off of the shroud’s rigging, eager eyes watching as the distance between them and their target decreased. The ocean water misted against her face as the wind caressed her cheeks.

 

The decks below were busy as hands secured the ropes, readied the cannons, and tied down the cargo. The routine sound of the crew scrambling around cut through the air. Just like how the ship’s bow cut through the waves crashing against it.

 

Another day at sea, another ship to pillage and plunder.

  


/

  


It had all gone to _shite_.

 

 _Proper shite_ , she might add.

 

One minute, they were looting the merchant ship for everything they had. The merchants weren’t harmed, just dazed and scared. Who wouldn’t be when a sharp cutlass was at your throat, a fierce (and smelly) pirate at the end of it.

 

The next minute, a dense cannonball smashed right into the side of the ship! It left a wicked hole in the hull, embers burned around the opening, courtesy of the potent gunpowder. More cannonballs hit them, wooden debris scattered into the air along with alarmed shouting.

  


 

 

Yeojin was still on the main deck when it all started. She stumbled at the impact, her legs scrambling to keep her upright.

 

Another ship was fast approaching them, the jolly roger high on its mainmast could be clearly seen. A momentary musing birthed in her head amidst the panic. It really was a shark eat shark world out here.

 

Smoke started billowing out from below deck. That wasn’t good, _not at all._ It was only a matter of time before all the gunpowder caught on fire and blasted everything to smithereens.

 

The ship couldn’t return fire or even move. Not with the way the ship was gulping in water through the breach in her hull.

  


 

 

Yeojin ran towards the helm, narrowly avoiding a swing of a stray cutlass and the lead bullets that flew across the decks.

 

She barely managed to get behind the main mast in time. She crouched behind the sturdy mast and curled her body in, right as a fiery explosion wrecked the amidship, the source coming from the gun deck. Wood splintered everywhere and the flames roared up high, licking at the ropes and sails. She could feel the heat rolling off in waves, reaching from one end of the ship to the other.

 

Her ears were still ringing from the intense explosion. All that gunpowder gathered together proved dangerous. Red flames spread across her vision, the fire steadily spread throughout the ship.

  


 

 

Yeojin darted to the part of the ship still untouched by fire. She saw her Captain, still standing with one hand on the helm.

 

“Captain!” One of the sailors yelled, “We have to abandon ship!”

 

“Nonsense! A captain goes down wit’ his ship!” The Captain stood steadfast despite the chaos aboard the deck. He dismissed the crew, “You’re free to do what ye want.”

 

Fire broke out as cannons and gunpowder exploded all around. There was a breach in the hull, quickly letting in sea water by the mouthful. The remainder of the crew jumped ship, intent on escaping with their lives.

  


 

 

“Go on now, lass. You’s always spoutin’ on ‘bout havin’ yer own legendary tale one day.”

 

The Captain grinned at her when he noticed she was still standing there, his golden tooth peeking out against the curve of his lip. The sight had been familiar to her for the last three moons the _Hawker_ had sailed.

 

“My tale’s coming to an end.” He gently pushed her shoulder, towards the edge of the main deck. Something cold pressed against her shoulder. She grabbed onto it, recognizing it as the Captain’s own dagger. It was a sharp silver, the handle embedded with an orange circular gem that always seemed to glint in the sunlight.  “And yours is just beginnin’!”

 

Yeojin looked at her Captain for the last time, locking his warm grin in the vault of her mind. She whipped around and ran before jumping into the waters below.

  


 

 

Maybe it was the fiery smoke or the salty sea stinging at her eyes. She didn’t have time to recognize her tears before the cold of the ocean rushed at her.

 

Then she was alone.

 

The dark blue watery abyss underneath her. Burning red, orange, and white above her. Debris and her former crew members were scattered around the ocean as her eyes flitted between the hulls of the three ships.

 

A burst of red light reflected in her eyes. She had registered the muffled explosion even underwater. Three floating hulls had become two.

 

With nothing but the clothes off her back and a silver dagger clutched between her set of teeth, Yeojin kicked her legs and swam towards the surface.

 

Another day at sea, another day of survival.

  


 

 

/

  



	3. sea / blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's in her blood; the call of the sea, a glorious remnant of the past, the start of her legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major plot point introduced. dat's it.

_It was in her blood._

 

 

The call of the sea, like a siren. Sailing through the vicious waves and cutting down her enemies gave her an indescribable rush. The wealth and spoils were merely an added bonus.

 

A normal life on land wouldn’t suit her. She’d much rather be soaked by the salty spray of the ocean and bruised from fighting men twice her size on the deck of her ship. Trust her, it was much more  _fun_. 

 

Besides, it’s not like any of the governors of the ports or cities gave a damn about its citizens. It was more like if you could pay yer keep, then they’d leave ya alone. Occasionally, their soldiers would ‘help’ you but that usually meant that the problem was actually affecting them as well.

 

 

_It was in her blood._

 

 

Her fathers and mothers ‘fore her, they were also pirates. Damn good ones too. After all, they were part of the ole grand pirate coalition. The Admirals of the Black, an alliance made up by the most notorious pirate captains that sailed the Mobius Coast and all of her seas and isles.

 

When she was younger, she remembered great bonfires by the island coast, swarms of men and women dancin’ and drinkin’ without a care in the world. A mass of glorious ships of all shapes ‘n sizes docked in the island’s port. Shanties were sung and food passed around as the celebrations lasted for days.

 

She remembered sitting there on her Ma’s lap as a little lass. The abundance of infamous pirate captains gathered ‘round a big circular table, dressed up in all sorts o’ colors and fancy coats. How rum and treasure were happily shared within the room but also how those matters weren’t the main priority.

 

 

_It was in her blood._

 

 

Her sword hand itched as she trailed around the room. The furniture were in disarray, barrels and chests laid tipped over and its contents long gone. She let a finger drag along the surface of a dusty table, leaving a clear line in the faded wood. Strange how it looks smaller than how she remembered it to be.

 

Her eyes surveyed the room; everything was familiar yet strange. The grand hideout of the old coalition was nothing but a shadow of its former self. She let herself take in the messy sight for a last time. Then she whipped around, placing her black tricorn hat back on her head as she strutted out the large creaking wooden door.

 

She craved a change. Pirates these days couldn’t even be called pirates, more like dishonorable bilge rats. She wanted something new and grand and simply _more_. She’d leave her own legacy in this Golden Age of Piracy, and it’ll be a new generation of the Admirals of the Black that will roam and ravage the Mobius Coast.

 

Mark her words, the world was in for a rude awakening.

 

 

 

_It was in her blood._

 

 

 

 

Captain Jo Haseul simply answered the call.

 

/

 


	4. the beginning of grand plans, with a side of rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing better than rum on a nice, tropical day; another day in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will update as i churn out more chapters for this au. updates will still be random lol  
> enjoy!

_Clank!_  

 

“Ahhh…” Sooyoung breathed out contently as she slammed her tankard down. “Nothing sweeter than your fresh brew!” 

 

The burly man behind the bar counter gave her a warm smile as he wiped down an empty cup. 

 

“Aye! Heard yous was sailin’ back home.” The bartender grinned, setting down the cup and now wiping the counter. “Had to bring out me latest barrel.” 

 

“‘Preciate it, ol’ man.” Sooyoung nodded her head. She spun around her seat, leaned back onto the counter, and looked out towards the island. Warmth hit her face; partly from the rum and partly from the tropical island air. 

 

The bar was more like an open hut, and doubling as a kitchen in the back. A few tables and chairs sat in front of the bar, forming a shoddy little lounge deck area. A little wooden ramp connected the bar’s deck and the golden sand of the beach. Old Man Jacob owned the little building, acting as both the bartender and the cook. It was a popular stop for sailors and locals. 

 

“Nothing changes ‘round here, huh.” Sooyoung said as her gaze swept the island’s beachfront and the dirt roads leading to the town center. 

 

“Aye. Still the same when I was sailing the seas and the three of ya were small lasses. Still the same now that I be retired and you all sailing the seas now.” 

 

Sooyoung let out a small chuckle. How time has flown. She was always the kid that watched as the pirates rolled in and out of the island port. Fast forward a bit and now she was the one boarding the ship and setting sail. 

 

“Where’s Haseul?” Old Man Jacob asked curiously. 

 

“Oh, ya know…” Sooyoung made a vague hand gesture as she watched a galleon dock in the small port. _Royal Navy colors, sizable haul, merchant ship… might be valuable._ “Cap’s visiting the old hideout again.” 

 

“Ah, that old place.” The bartender looked nostalgic. Sooyoung didn’t miss the look as she took another gulp. She turned back around in her stool. 

 

“You ever miss the old days, ol’ man?” 

 

Jacob let out a hearty laugh that seem to resonate through the bar. “The Sea calls, no matter yer age. It just depends if yer still up to the task of sailing once again.” 

 

“But I’m retired now. My pirate days are over.” He grinned mischievously, “But you kiddos are just now carving yer names in the world. I’m content with that much.” 

 

“Oi, you going soft on me, old man?” Sooyoung mirrored the grin. 

 

“Shut yer trap and drink up!” A fresh tankard slammed onto the counter, a bit of rum sloshing out. The two of them laughed loudly, engaging in familiar banter. 

  


 

A pair of black leather boots trekked through the sand. They made their way up the wooden ramp before stopping next to the boisterous pair. 

 

“Drinking already? It’s only midday. What am I gonna do with you.” 

 

Sooyoung blinked in surprise as a new voice joined in. A goofy grin replaced her surprise when she recognized who it was. 

 

“Captain! What‘re you on about? Anytime’s a good time ta drink!” 

 

Haseul laughed gently as she leaned on the counter next to her Quartermaster. She placed her captain’s tricorn on the counter and nodded at Old Man Jacob in greeting. “How’s the old place holding up?” 

 

“Aye, same old, same old lass. Been the same since your last stop by.” Jacob went back to wiping another mug. “Any good hauls out there?” 

 

Haseul drummed her fingers on the wood counter. “Couple hefty crates of cargo, traded ‘em in for a good sum of rum and gold.” 

 

Sooyoung gulped down her mug quietly, quite content on listening to Haseul talk.

  


 

A contemplative look swept through the young captain’s features. Neither Sooyoung or Jacob missed it. 

 

“What’s on your mind, lass?” 

 

Haseul looked up, meeting both their glances. She worried over her bottom lip a bit before saying, “...think it’s time to revive the coalition.” 

 

Jacob briefly paused in his mug-cleaning before resuming. Sooyoung settled her empty cup down. She further prompted her Captain with an inquisitive “Yeah?” 

 

After a moment of contemplation, Haseul nodded firmly. “It’s about time to wreck some havoc on the Seas. Pirates these days are nothin’ but cowardly scallywags. No sense of honor or anything.” 

 

Sooyoung could see her Captain’s mind whirring a mile a minute. A grin creeped on her face, she suddenly wanted to hop back onto their ship and set sail for whatever destination Haseul had in mind. She admitted it—she rather enjoyed the chaos that her Captain often attracted like a magnet. 

 

“Well, where are we sailin’ first?” 

 

Haseul snapped her head to her childhood friend and now paramour. She didn’t expect Sooyoung to agree so fast. The corner of her lips tugged upwards, “Was thinking of sailing around the forts. We’ll need lotsa gold to supply the Coalition. And to see who’s worthy of becoming an Admiral of the Black.”  

 

“Ooh, forts you say…they wouldn’t happen to be flying the Royal Navy colors, would they?” A smirk easily slipped onto Sooyoung’s face when her Captain nodded to confirm. “Excellent! Royal Navy forts simply don’t know what to do with all the gold they’re sitting on, hehe. We can helpfully _relieve_ them of their gold.” 

 

A gleam shone in Sooyoung’s eyes. “There’s even a Royal Navy ship docked in the port right now…” 

 

Haseul’s smile widened as her gaze turned towards the island port. 

 

The Quartermaster wouldn’t say it out loud but the sight was so, so pretty. 

 

Sooyoung’s face burned slightly—and she knew it wasn’t the rum. 

  


 

Old Man Jacob watched the two with something akin to pride and joy in his eyes. He interrupted their grand plans, “Well, while you two’s a’ sailing, I’ll clean up the old hideout. You know—make it look all pretty and shiny for yer new guests.” 

 

The old coalition hideout was a big estate on the edge of the island. About west of Old Man Jacob’s Bar and the town center and port. And the land was all Haseul’s, passed down from her family. 

 

“Better whip up some more of your rum, old man! We’re gonna turn this place into a grand pirate hub again.” 

 

“Hahaha! I have no doubt about it, lass!” The old man barked out a laugh. 

  


Seagulls chirped overhead. Waves crashed along the beach and against the docked ships. The ships’ sails fluttered in the winds. The local townspeople and sailors milled about in the harbor. 

 

Sooyoung looked out towards the port as well. She could see their galleon bobbing in the clear blue waters. Sun rays shined down on the sails and clouds parted around the three tall masts of the _Rogue Wave_. The ship’s Jolly Roger danced in the wind against the backdrop of the clear sky. 

  


 

/ 

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! see ye on the seas!


End file.
